<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lilstefsie by Keilsans12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497559">lilstefsie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keilsans12/pseuds/Keilsans12'>Keilsans12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Kayla Sim, LGBT, LGBTQ, M/M, Stefen Matias, Twitch - Freeform, YouTube, lilsimsie, lilstefsie, stream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keilsans12/pseuds/Keilsans12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefen gets hacked virtually by lilsimsie... no wait... is that-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lilstefsie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stefen giggled at a text from Maddy. The two siblings have always had this strong bond together, a brother-sister bond. “Oh my god, Maddy you fucking idiot!” Stefen laughed leaning back on the couch letting his feet sit on the coffee table. </p><p>Tyler walked into the living room holding out a sheet of paper. “Stefen babe, can you rush to the store for me, please? I just need a half-gallon of milk for Maddy’s cake.” Stefen made a disgusted face at the thought of his boyfriend putting milk in his sister's cake.</p><p>Tyler rolled his eyes turning the paper around and handing it to Stefen. “Vegan milk Stefen. I know you and your sister don’t like nor drink milk but this is vegan milk. So go to the store and get the milk please.” Tyler leaned over Stefen on the couch having their noses touch. “If you get the milk for me I will reward you later tonight. Maybe if we have extra frosting left.” Stefen blushed leaning up and kissing Tyler’s lips. “Okay.”</p><p>-lilstefsie</p><p>After the horrid experience of going from different store to different store, Stefen finally decided that Target was the best bet for him. Sure the vegan milk was overpriced but everything in Target is overpriced. “All this for a half-gallon of milk. This is bullshit. Tyler better have a good night planned because I wanna stab him now.” Stefen closed the backseat door after he basically threw the bag in the backseat then got into the driver's side. </p><p>Stefen was about to put his seatbelt on only to nearly jump out of his seat when he saw another person on the passenger side. “Uh hello? I think you have the wrong car.” The woman with the shoulder-length hair turned her head to look at Stefen then quickly covered Stefen’s mouth with a cloth covered in chloroform. “Its nap time Stefen.” lilstefsie smirked watching Stefen struggle before the drug worked and knocked him out.</p><p>-lilstefsie-</p><p>When Stefen came to he had his hands tied behind his back with a cloth gag in his mouth and he was in a very small dark space. It took about a good minute for Stefen to know he was home. I mean who’s closet has a smell of Canadian syrup? His closet has the smell of Canadian syrup. </p><p>Stefen struggled to move but he finally managed to get up on his feet. ‘Okay, I know that Tyler and I had once managed to break open a door by slamming our bodies to it once. I can do it by myself, right? Yeah, you can do it Stefen.’ Stefen threw himself at the door but nothing happened besides a large amount of pain shooting up his arm. ‘Fuck!’</p><p>lilstefsie smiled into the camera as she snapped her picture of herself and posted it on discord with the caption @everyone see you at eight! “Good job Stefen or should I say lilstefsie everyone is gonna love this. “Hopefully he stays quiet though. I might need to drug him again,” lilstefsie rolled her eyes at the sound of Stefen slamming his body into the closet door multiple times but it never opened. “I can just put on a tiny microphone on my shirt so it only picks up my voice and nothing around me.” lilstefsie opened multiple drawers looking for the tiny microphone that Stefen had bought a while back but couldn’t find it. </p><p>Stefen panted slamming his body into the door again but there was little to no energy left in his body now. ‘Tyler! Help me!’ Stefen yelled into the gag but he knew no one could hear him, he was stuck in his own house being held captive.</p><p>Stefen slumped against the wall exhausted. He could hear lilstefsie had already started his stream. ‘Come on guys, you know that's not me. Tyler come on please help me!’ Stefen cried hitting the back of his head against the wall a couple of times hoping that maybe Tyler would come in and get curious. </p><p>-lilstefsie-</p><p>It was nearing eight at night and lilstefsie was getting ready to start streaming when she heard a loud groan and a bang from the closet. ‘I swear to god if he is gonna keep this shit up I am gonna just kill him right here before the stream and say its a Halloween idea I want to try out.’ lilstefsie opened the drawer on the desk taking out the ducktape. “Dan would love this wouldn’t he?” lilstefsie chuckled at her stupid joke because it was Ducktape and her boyfriend is DuckDan. </p><p>Just as lilstefsie got out of her chair heading to the closet only for the door to swing open and Stefen falling out flat on his face. Stefen wiggled around onto his back glaring up at lilstefsie with a bloody nose. “I thought I made it clear I don’t want you to be coming out of there,” Stefen growled into the gag saying a bunch of slurs but they weren’t understood from the gag. </p><p>Lilstefsie rolled her eyes lifting Stefen up and dropping him on the coffee table. “List here, and listen well. This is my stream, this is my life, you are gonna be forgotten and possibly die and no one will notice. If anyone asks I can just say that I wanted to try something new and they will believe me. Also, twitch needs more family-friendly streamers. Family-friendly is what I want the entire twitch community to be and I don’t care about what lengths I have to go to get it but I will get out no matter what!” lilstefsie yelled shoving Stefen back in the closet and slamming the door shut. </p><p>lilstefsie took out her phone looking at the time seeing it was about to near eight o’clock soon. “Time to stream.” </p><p>-lilstefsie-</p><p>After an hour and forty minutes of lilstefise streaming on Stefen’s stream, King demanded that “Stefen take off the Dora wig.” Stefen listened as lilstefsie continued on with the stream till a tiny bright light began to float in front of his face. ‘What the hell?’</p><p>The tiny fairy fluttered her wings then safely landed on Stefen’s knee but of course, Stefen yelped kicking his leg out and kicking the tiny fairy at the door. “Ow! What the hell Stefen! I am trying to help you!” The tiny fairy yelled fixing her messed up wing.</p><p>Stefen tried to shuffle away from the fairy but of course, being in a stuffy closet. The fairy flew in front of Stefen's face with her arms crossed over her chest. “Okay, now that you are slightly calm I am here to tell you how to get back to your stream or well life before lilstefsie kills you. By the way not to alarm you or anything, she will kill you after this stream um I can see the future, and it's not pretty. So like here is the thing, if so some reason her lilstefsie hair comes off, you will magically be placed back in your old body.” Stefen was beyond confused now.</p><p>The fairy landed softly on Stefens nose and began to file her nails. “I know that sounds crazy, but she doesn’t know that. She won’t ever know that. I am here because I am lilsimsie fairy I make sure she doesn’t stress out to the point that she has a heart attack on stream or home alone, but sadly lilstefsie fucking exists now and I am stuck being her fairy and I don't want to be lilstefsie fucking fairy. So like let's hope that someone asks her to take the wig off then you will be free!” Stefen groaned into the gag rolling his head back.</p><p>-<br/>Turns out lilstefsie getting her wig off was a lot easier than not. lilstefsie began to dance to the Alexis song thinking that if she just grabbed the top of her hair that it wouldn’t come off but nope… it did BITCH!</p><p>Stefen felt a weird feeling in his stomach like he was gonna vomit. ‘Maybe it's from the rough treatment I just got that is making me want to throw up or maybe Tyler got me pregnant.’ Stefen swallowed closing his head trying to ignore the gross feeling but when he opened his eyes he was standing up and out of the closet. ‘What the hell just happened?’ Stefen looked around and saw the lilstefsie wig laying on his couch.</p><p>Stefen sat down at his chair in front of the pc reading chat with a smile on his face. “Where did you go Stefen?” Stefen internally giggled at that comment. “I’m sorry guys like I was hacked, I don’t know what happened. Like I was tied up in that room over there, like its crazy, I don’t know like somebody was here and they were pretending to be me.” Stefen pointed to the closet even though he knew that no one could see it.</p><p>‘Okay, Stefen lets get on with the stream because I am ready to go to sleep and forget about this night.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another one chapter story but this is for someone special, well two someone specials but mostly for one someone special. Anygays the MAIN someone special is a amazing twitch streamer that goes by the name Stefen Matias. He is a co-streamer with his sister Maddy Matias. I know I didn't put much of her in this story but this isn't about her. This is about Stefens stream where lilsimsie used her EA Game changer powers to create another version of herself and hack into Stefens stream. <br/>Anygays read this story because it is my first ever comedy story and I never write comedy because I am not a funny person unless I am talking about my death and making it into a joke like I always do. <br/>Anygays here is the story and you all better fucking like it bc I basically put this thing together in like three days which is very fast for me because I have never been able to write an entire one chapter story in three days. I am honestly so fucking proud of myself right now and I could never be more proud of myself and my friends for making this happen. <br/>Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>